Gunslinger girl: Curiosity of a Cat
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: Set in the Metropolitan city of New York, conspiracies and betrayal will soon test the Italian Social Welfare agency in dealing their biggest threat in facing terrorism and assassination.
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

3 months after the new Italian Prime Minister Lucio Baldassario stepping up into the administration, Revolt against the government from the Five Republic Faction radically decreased down to extinction.

Despite Padanian movement are losing their support from the Five Republic Faction influences, their hatred still boils down and they claimed that even with the new administration, their policies would still stood as rock-solid pillar, claiming that the new administration is just another puppet regime from controlled by several faction with self-interest.

As for the Social Welfare agency, their roles now are no different to the reason the agency was founded. However, after their existence was known by the public, most of the operating cyborg are now second generation due to age issue. The first generation cyborgs are still in use, but under secretive or espionage mission.

After the New Trino Incident 2 years ago, and several terrorism spreading in European countries, the new Italian Prime minister decide to meet United States President Henry McNamara in discussing a method of removing major terrorist movement and organized across Europe along with other NATO countries that was involved in the terrorism in UN headquarter.

* * *

_**-Chapter 1-**_

**DAY-1**

**-SWA section 2 main office, director Lorenzo's room-**

Another normal day at the office for Ferro and the rest. After the Prime Minister departed to United states for official meeting with US President Henry McNamara, Lorenzo sent a small band of fratelli to assist the secret service. Despite disagreeing with the prime minister request of the section girls assigned to protect him, but Lorenzo decide to fulfill the prime minister's request.

Ferro's usual morning starts with a mug of coffee resting on top of her desk while a stack of dossier and document resting at the center of her table. While checking at each and every files stacked, she realized a fax coming in. She quickly took the freshly printed fax and read it. Realizing how serious the content was, she then rushed towards Director Lorenzo's room while leaving her coffee on the table, entering it without bothering to knock the door.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but I've just received a phone call from our men at the office, they've intercepted an assassination attempt to our Prime Minister 3 days from now" Ferro inform Lorenzo, handing the fax to him.

"Again?" Lorenzo felt surprised yet, despite the fact that assassination threat is not that rare for them to handle in the few months back, he decide to read the content of the fax.

"This time it's serious" Ferro insist "An anonymous message that was intercepted yesterday was cracked few hours ago, showing that they'll attempt to shoot either our prime Minister or president of the United States."

"Yeah, I could see that in here" Lorenzo replied, as he already know the extent of the situation "Okay…so, inform our team then" Lorenzo then giving order to her.

"I already inform them just to be sure" Ferro replied already taking the next move by texting a message to Jean while Lorenzo read the fax earlier.

"Is there any more information that you found in that message?" Lorenzo asked again.

"Yes. The assassin was identified as 'Phalanx'. apparently, they'll make the shot from the range beyond 2 kilometer" She adds.

"Good, that narrows out our search for any possible suspect…so start digging then, look it up in the Interpol database and see if that name to any case in their database"

"Yes sir" She then rushed towards the other, leaving Lorenzo in his room alone.

* * *

**-Aboard the A319CJ 31st Stormo, crossing the Atlantic Ocean -**

"What's the matter Gattonero, _vy bol'ny_? " Petrushka noticed that Gattonero's face was pale.

"Feeling dizzy…and you probably try stop talking Russian to me for a sec… i can't even understand what you're saying to me" Gattonero replied, trying to fight the nausea feeling. Cold sweat dropping from her face as her fist clenched very hard. Her vision seems to be disorienting herself, as she could see Petrushka's face moving around despite that Petrushka only stood facing her doing nothing but staring at her with grinned face.

"I can see that on your face" Petra joked, patting Gattonero's Shoulder.

"Just…just shut up!" She loses her temper but unable to express it because the dizzy feeling.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Sherry while on her way to her seat.

"Don't. Ask…" she replied with a short, sharp tone answer.

"You could ask for airsick pills you know" Sherry said to her, who also noticed Gattonero's condition.

"You mean you have it?" Surprised, Gattonero asked her.

"Yeah…you didn't ask for it" Petra interfered.

"Well, give me then"

The plane rocked violently for a moment after their conversation ended. After the turbulence was over, the urge for throwing up was unbearable for Gattonero as later she reached for the sick-bag and vomited inside it.

"And there she goes..." said Petrushka, the sound of throwing up caught Jean and Priscilla's attention. Luckily the Prime Minister didn't hear it since he was listening to music using headphones and was reading his newspaper despite the turbulence earlier.

"Sorry guys, there was some turbulence earlier… Don't worry, all is under control now…" Reo said to the group.

"When will this plane arrive!?' Gattonero exclaimed, tormented by the long flight, making others laughed at her.

Looking at the girls having their fun times, Jean then sat on the sofa and watched the television when he received message from his phone. He read the message before his eyes shook for a while. He then turned his head towards the Italian Prime minister and stared him for a while. This caught Priscilla's attention.

"What are you thinking, Jean?" Priscilla asked Jean, watching him full of anxiety and worried after reading the text he received.

"Another threat… this time it's serious" Jean replied. "The agency intercepted a message saying that an assassination attempt will take place in the meeting"

"You mean, they'll try assassinating our prime minister?" Priscilla was surprised to hear the information she heard, which caught the prime minister's attention.

"What's this all about?" the prime minister greeted them, shocking Jean, and Priscilla.

"Sorry, Sir… but…"

"I heard guys, come clean on me..." the prime minister said to them "Is this about those absurd death threat on myself again?"

"We believe so" Jean replied firmly.

"So that means we're cancelling our trip then?" the Prime minster asked.

"No sir, we will not, the meeting will go as smooth as we planned" Jean insisted to the prime minister "We will find that assassin and brought that bastard to justice"

* * *

**-Undisclosed location, Manhattan-**

A room filled with the stench of gunpowder and booze, the entire room lined with the Beatles, Bruce Lee, and Marilyn Monroe poster, with several sniper rifles, shotgun, and assault rifle hanging on the wall. Lying on the floor, bullet casing and torn newspaper page lying unnoticed while a box of pizza and soda lying on top of the table untouched since yesterday.

While cleaning his M25 'White feather' Sniper rifle, the anonymous assassin listened to the music surrounding the room; The Beatles song filled the air alongside gunpowder stench. His friend on the other hand, are playing computer game while enjoying his typical snacks just like he did every day.

"Hey, you got another message here" His friend called him, looking at the computer screen beeping. He then stopped playing his game and letting him sat on his chair.

"Let me see…" He opened the e-mail, reading it.

"What is it all about?" His friend asked.

"Further information for me, looks like I'll be facing a formidable securities here"

"Where on earth did 'they get this information? Look at these, it's highly classified Intel we're talking about" his friend asked him, feeling curious.

"I have my own source" he answered his friend's questions.

"You mean? This girl is your biggest threat now? how about those secret service agents?"

"They are child's play to me… But these 'girls' are no ordinary shit… they are highly trained assassins working for the Italian government" he explains to his friend "To add that, I've heard a rumor that they're half human half cyborg"

"And their name are so… succinct and funny…" his friend said to him "I mean, look at these, Russian red-head, Japanese-American girl, Zodiac name, and funny Italian words that means 'Black cat'… who in hell named these girls? I bet whoever named this 'Black cat' sure love dark coffee"

"Haha, I think the same thing about that" he replied while laughing "Let me see" picking up the dossier "Petrushka, Sherry, Leo, and Gattonero…" he turned every page, reading it one by one.

"Staring so long, you interested in one?"

"Nahh… but it hatches me an idea though…" he said while staring at Gattonero's dossier. "Which reminds me… do you finished with my Barrett?"

"Lucky that you reminded me, I finished installing the new feature for your rifle"

"What did you do to it?"

"You know… fitted some Sound Suppressor and installed Night vision telescopic sight to it"

"Thanks for that modification but i have something in mind…Now for our inventory check"

* * *

**-John F. Kennedy International Airport-**

After the Italian Prime minister took his official ride and Jean personally escorted him, the SWA agent decided that they take another ride on their own. Marco, Charles, Olga, Fernandez, Alessandro, and Yarrow arrived late after they took commercial flight instead of boarding 31st Stormo.

They rented 2 cars; one is being driven by Olga, accompanied by Yarrow, Marco, Priscilla, and Alessandro while the other was driven by Fernandez, accompanied by Charles and the rest of the cyborg. Since Charles is experienced with New York, he leads the car on their way to their hotel in Manhattan Borough.

"That would be all" said Marco, finished loading the last baggage into the car.

"Okay, all is accounted for, let's get outta here then" said Fernandez, taking the driver seat.

"Come one Nero, you're the last one" Reo tried to pull her into the car.

"Just a moment…my head is still spinning" Gattonero tried to rest for a moment, but her left arm is being pulled by Reo.

"You can rest later once we get into our room" Petrushka also pulled her arm.

"It's glad to be back in the state" Sherry cheered, amazed by the scenery she saw.

"Hey Sherry, after we're done with this mission, remind me to try visit your home" said Charles to her.

"You mean my home? Where is it?" she tried to ask him.

"It's in New Jersey, I'll keep it a secret for now" Charles replied

"We'll tag along with you Sherry" Petrushka grinned.

Shortly after they entered their car and left the airport, Gattonero sneezed momentarily before wiping her nose with tissue.

"Cold?" Petrushka asked Gattonero.

"No, something else" she replied coldly.

"Could be someone is talking about you right now" Sherry joked.

"Probably… I bet Soni and the rest are talking about me right now"

Meanwhile at the second car, the handlers began their own conversation with each other.

"I can't believe that someone would want to kill the prime minister… I mean, ever since he took his oath, he made this country into a welfare country" Priscilla expressing her opinion, sitting next to Marco.

"And he let those cyborg accompanying him" Olga continues.

"Well, some people just don't like him, just like President Henry here" Alessandro interrupted.

* * *

**-SWA section 2 main office-**

"Got the names?" asked Ferro, looking at the computer's screen.

"Almost… yep…got it all" as soon as the list was downloaded; Orianna then pressed the print key, printing the list.

"Let see if we could find the assassin in this list" said Ferro, getting the list fresh from the printer.

"Could you list it down on the board there?" Orianna asked Ferro if she could write the names into the board, while she was busy interpreting another new transcript they receive few hours ago.

"Okay, First name…" Ferro read the list, writing it down to the transparent board. "First, Craig Ellison; US army. Second, Elio Fibonacci; 14th Alpini reggimento. Third, Kai Miyamoto; JSDF, retired. Fourth, Brian Callaghan; USMC, retired. Fifth, Fernandez Salvio, USMC, retired. And last of all, Yarrow"

"Nice, 3 of those names came from our" said Orianna, finished taking the notes she needs to star her investigation.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Manhattan street-**

After the sun set, the night life of New York street soon began. Neon Lights filled the sky, accompanied by full moon shining from above. Every lighting from the street shine bright while lights from the main road filled the gap between each blocks of building. Inside their car, Petrushka and Reo are both amazed by the night time view that captivate their interest.

"_Bozhe Moy_, Look at the scenery… all I can see is skyscrapers… lots of them…" Petrushka feeling amazed by the scenery since it was her first visit to New York.

"Compared to Italy… The scenery is kind packed, but sceneric" Reo interfered, also feeling amazed.

"Meh, _noioso per__me_, I hope we'll arrive sooner or later... listening to you guys feeling awed makes me feeling uncomfortable." Gattonero sighed before listening back to her I-pod.

"Patience, Gattonero, Patience" Sherry advise her.

As the car passed Madison square parks, they finally arrived at their hotels.

"We're here?" asked Petrushka, stepping outside from the car.

"Looks that way" Reo and Sherry simultaneously replied.

As soon they arrived, starry night filled the atmosphere, captivating Gattonero's eyes.

"What's the matter Nero? Cat got your tongue?" Petrushka continues to joke with her, pushing her shoulder.

"Am not!" She quickly denies.

"Need a little helping here...umph!" Sherry unloaded their baggage out from the car, assisted by Reo.

Unknown to themselves, their entire movement was followed by the anonymous assassin. watching their movement since they entered the Manhattan borough.

"So, what's your plan again?" his friend asked again, shadowing the section 2 agents from their car.

"Jeez, sometime i wonder why are you so forgetful in this kind of job" he replied, slouched in his seat then reaching for the camera. Before they leave the scene, he managed to take several pictures for his later reference use.

_**-Chapter 1 finished-**_

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl". All of the canonical character belongs to the original author while several Original character mentioned in the story are part of the Author's original character's collection.

-Author note-

Several Translation-

_-Vy Bol'ni [Russian]- "Are you sick?"_

_-Bozhe Moy [Russian]- "My God"_

_-Noioso per me [Italian]-"Boring for me"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Chapter 2-**_

**DAY-2**

**-Undisclosed hotel room in Manhattan-**

"Okay girls, it's time to brief you about the current situation" Alessandro responsible in briefing the girls, being watched by their handlers. Assisting Alessandro in briefing the girls is Priscilla. Smoking his cigarette like usual, He then leaned against the wall, telling Priscilla to brief her parts.

"Yesterday, our agency managed to intercept a message from anonymous transaction saying that an assassination attempt will take place 2 days from now. So we'll be teaching you girls what code we will use during the entire visit" Priscilla explained to the girls briefly before Alessandro taking his turn in explaining the procedure.

"Our prime minister will be callsigned as 'Gothic Serpent', while US President will be callsigned as "Gold Eagle'… Remember that girls" Alessandro explains. "Both leaders will perform their tour across the 5 Borough before ending the days at 1800 hours" he explains more to the girls as simple as possible.

Sherry quickly raise her hand "So, what's our role by then?"

Exhaling the smoke out from his lung before putting out his cigarette on the table, Alessandro then checked the document that he received few hours ago from Jean. "Our job is to track down the assassin's location while providing security alongside US secret service." He answered Sherry's question.

"So I'll be busy today…" Fernandez interrupted "I'll be walking around the city then"

"I'm following you, Salvio" Yarrow offering himself.

"I guess you guys will be taking a tour around the town then to find a possible location for that assassin" Alessandro understands their true intention.

"I'll be leaving Nero behind" said Yarrow, telling Gattonero that it will be his solo mission with Fernandez "Pris, tak care of her, will you?"

"same goes for me Pris" Fernandez also leaves his cyborg in her care.

"There goes our fun" Gattonero whispered to Reo.

* * *

Sticking the photo of Section 2 agent and cyborgs onto the wall, the anonymous assassin soon picked up one of his rifle placed on the rack; a Barrett M107 sniper rifle and began to disassemble the rifle to clean it, like he usually did every day.

"Okay my friend, let's do some test… since you already devised on a plan that surely involve my ass, I would wisely suggest you a simple test, courtesy from my own questions." His friend prepare several questions for him while he sat on the chair, watching his friend cleaning his rifle.

"What kind of test?"

"The usual"

"Okay then, shoot it to me"

"First question, what will you do after you take that bloody shot?"

"I got 3 options for that. It's either Run for my life, blend with the crowd, or getting some helping hands"

"Second, what's your concern regarding security placement?"

"Secret service will surely wander around the town before both leader taking their 'journey' around New York street"

"And my last question, how will you evade the security, since Italian best 'assassins' are also guarding both leader?"

"Each of them has their own weakness…like one of them is left handed, another one seems to have airhead attitude, and another one is having love affair with someone she knew… the last one is mystery for me…and that's why I like that last one"

"Love?"

"nope, just curiosity" He then realized his phone vibrated on the table. Quickly picking it up, he saw a message, sent by unknown ID number. He then opened the message ad read it for a couple of moment. His friend could only watch his action; his crooked face, scratching his head, and unsteady eyes staring at his own handphone.

"Anything big on the message mate?"

"They knew we will take the shot tomorrow… that came out off from my original plan though…looks like I have to improvise then…"

"So that means you will devise a new plan?"

"A little bit of change to the plan my friend. Besides, our client also provided us with his support later on"

* * *

"So is their accuracy result?"

"Yes"

"Okay, among all 3 of these guys, rule out 2 of them out" "Since Sergeant Elio Fibonacci are now in Afghanistan with the NATO; his squad confirm he is there, and Gunnery Sergeant Craig Ellison is declared K.I.A one year ago after his convoy was hit by an I.E.D."

"Narrow this down further" Ferro displayed 4 bullseye target chart into the wall, each showing different result of marksmanship labeled with each names remaining in the list.

"I see my name is on the list" Kai jumped into the conversation, after noticing his name in a glance while he was trying to pass Ferro's room "Of course, I should knock the door before I enter, sorry 'bout that"

"Ah Kai, you're here" Orianna surprised by him. "We are listing every possible suspect that could make the 2km shot since we've intercepted an 'anon' message saying the shot will be made well beyond any ordinary sniper's usual engagement range"

"I see…. Just some info addition, if the assassin is trying to shoot his target from the distance beyond 2,000 meters, either he will use a special-made FMJ .338 LAPUA round, or a Sniper-grade 12.7mm NATO round." Kai explains to both of them. "Although, in my opinion, the shooter will try to use dedicated long-range sniper rifle such as M200 Cheytac"

"And any more info you might wanna share?"

"Yes, try narrowing it down further to a person that actually can make grouping of 3 inch from the range 1,000m"

"Will do"

Ferro's computer beeped, which everyone in the room was distracted to it. Ferro then checked the screen and then resting her back against the chair. Orianna and Kai then stand next to Ferro's seat while looking at the screen.

"Got a hit?" asked Kai.

"Yep, looks like this 'Phalanx' guy having long history sheet of assassination" Ferro replied

"And like usual, no one ever knew 'phalanx' looks like" said Orianna.

* * *

**-Secret location somewhere in Manhattan 5-star hotel-**

"So this is our planned tour?" Prime Minister Lucio said to Jean.

"Yes sir, according to the schedule handed to us by the Secret service; you'll travel alongside President Henry in their convoy. After that tour is done, speeches towards New Yorkers crowd will take place alongside you and President Henry. After you've done the tour and speeches, a short break before UN summit will take place"

"Okay then, remind me next time when we visit the Bronx area, I want to pay a visit to a certain person"

* * *

Watching the stage being assembled for tomorrow's use, Yarrow surveyed the stage close enough, with Fernandez behind him.

"Hey Fernandez, if that assassin make that shot, where would that guy place it?" Yarrow asked him.

"He will surely take his shot while the sun s behind him" Fernandez said to him "But since the gunshot sound will be dampened by buildings, the assassin will take the shot as simple as possible without anyone able to pinpoint his location"

"Hey boys, want some coffee?" Olga greet both of them while taking on the wheel; driving a rented car with Priscilla next to her at the front seat. Sitting at the backseat were Fernandez and Yarrow's Cyborg, Reo and Gattonero.

"Where were you earlier?" Gattonero greet her own handler with sarcastic voice. "You could take us in your little mission you know"

"Have some respect Nero, if you're with me today, you'd be asking for some doughnut and coffee" Yarrow replied with frowned face.

"And we did" said Priscilla, jumping into the chaotic conversation.

"I feel the aura of negativity in the air" Fernandez poked the conversation.

"Jeez... I told you to stay put in your room" Yarrow lamented to Gattonero.

"Yeah, siting like some asshole doing nothing is fun" said Gattonero, frowned "I'm not your pet cat you know"

"Touché, your name rhymed with a cat"

"Haha, very funny"

"Knock it of both of you! It's like seeing both brother and sister fighting each other" Priscilla stopped their arguing. "Come on, both of you… let's have some break first before you continue with your 'private investigation' or something…" she adds while using the air quote.

* * *

**-SWA outfield firing range-**

The sun now reached high in the sky, and Kai, alongside Ferro and Orianna, are experimenting with his own sniper rifle in an attempt to shoot the practice target from 2km away. The range usually unused by anyone during this time around since its Saturday and most agent are resting inside their room. Only a handful of agent were there practicing with their accuracy are using the range.

"Range" Kai asked, while going prone on the floor, handling his M95 sniper rifle. He flipped the scope's cap open before zeroing the telescopic sight of his sniper rifle.

"2,100 meters" Orianna replied, looking at the practice target using binocular while writing the range down to her notebook.

"Wind speed?" He asked again, finished dialing the scope for range and elevation.

"Probably 2 knot, pushing from the left" She replied again, writing the windspeed again to her notebook. Anticipating for the shot, she bit the end of her pencils with anxiety.

"Okay, I'm ready now… take your note" Kai then load a single .50cal sniper grade round into the Barrett M95's chamber before charging the bolt forward.

"Fire when ready" Orianna's eyes now focused onto the target. Again, she can' stop her habit for biting the end of her pencil

Focused onto the target's bullseye, Kai then rest his trigger finger on the trigger, waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger. Ambient sound from another agent firing their rifle didn't bother Kai's concentration. He made a final adjustment to compensate the windspeed before taking a big breath. Now ready, he pulled the trigger, sending a big shockwave, the gun jolted backward and the shot was loud enough to be heard in the entire firing range.

"Three and a half inch hit from bullseye" Orianna reported after seeing the shot landed 3 inch from the target's center; exactly 45 degrees to the right.

"That's all I can do" said Kai, cycling the bolt of the sniper rifle "So if that shooter s trying to execute that shot, It will be a hard job for, since the skyscrapers surrounding the target will cause windshift and turbulence strong enough to sway the bullet's trajectory" he explains more.

"On that note, Fernandez contacted me earlier, he said that he's now doing his recon mission to see if any location suits the assassin's preferable location" said Ferro, giving him another information. "I'll inform him about this"

"Fernandez is a very well trained sniper, even the Japanese JSDF and SDU marksman unit was trained under his wing" said Kai. "And one of those is me"

"Well, he needs your help to be precise" said Ferro "The reason why we're doing this test because Fernandez ordered me if you can replicate the shot"

"Okay then…So, give me a map of New York; I could help them with this" Kai offering himself to help with the Investigation.

* * *

**-New York's Time square-**

While Fernandez decide to bring Reo for his investigation; helped by Olga and Priscilla, Yarrow decide that he should bring Gattonero along with him to the Time square, accompanied by Alessandro and his cyborg for a short sightseeing around Time square. They end up buying themselves a lunch in a restaurant.

"Oh god… now I know why New York's cheesecake is sooooooooo great" sad Gattonero delighted, finished eating her dessert. Se pulled another slice of the Cheesecake before being interrupted by Yarrow.

"Haha, look at your face, full of innocence… makes me sick sometime" Yarrow Joked to her.

"As if you ever buy me this kind of stuff back in Italy" She replied in serious tone, offended by his joke.

"Oh come on guys, you never stopped fighting with each other… why can't you love each other" Petrushka interfered.

"Uhm, Petra…" Alessandro coughed, offended by her words.

"Oh, sorry Signore" Petra grinned, smiling to him in return.

"Love? That shit only brings me bad luck every time, Petra" said Gattonero, feeling despised by the word 'Love'.

"Because you never felt one" Yarrow again mocked her.

"Sh-Shut up! _Non è che io voglio amarti o qualcosa del genere!_" Gattonero exclaimed in Italian, attracting few attention from the crowd. Realizing how embarrassing her action was, she lowered her head down blushing.

"Better keep that tone down Nero, you're making me awkward here" said Yarrow before drinking his coffee.

"You're the one who's asking for it" she replied again, now she continues eating her cheesecake with her still-blushing face.

* * *

Although night time rolling into the sky, Kai, Orianna, and Ferro still busy handling the investigation despite sleep deprivation affected them. The only thing that kept them waking up is coffee; fresh brewed finely grind black coffee that was made and served from one of the agent that helped their investigation. And it's already half past 11 o'clock in the night, Section 2 office being quiet with some agent are still up finishing their job.

"34 assassination cases in US and another 12 in Europe…this guy sure love killing" said Kai, looking at the case file. He took a sip of his coffee before opening the box containing case involved with the anonymous assassination case.

"Kai, maybe you should get some rest…" said Orianna to him.

"Nah, there's more case here that need attention…" He replied, yawning before resting his forehead awhile on the table.

"Kai, take a little nap, I'll wake you up if there's something up" Ferro insist him to get his rest.

"Okay then, wake me up when you have something" said Kai, leaving his seat before taking a quick nap at the sofa placed adjacent to their room.

"Vittoria!" Ferro called another agent; Vittoria Veneto for her assistance.

"Yes Ferro? I presume you might need my assistance, right?" asked Vittoria, figuring out why Ferro called her.

"Damn right" Ferro replied "You with your deduction skills, I'll need you with this case"

"I'm always happy to serve you" said Vittoria.

"I forgot to tell you that this extra job will not include in your payroll"

"I get that"

_**-Chapter 2 finished-**_

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"

-Author note-

Several Translation-

"_Non è che io voglio amarti o qualcosa del genere!" [Italian]-"It's not that I want to love you or something!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Chapter 3-**_

**DAY-3**

Shining ray from the sun pierced the windows, shining right through Gattonero's face, waking her up. She tried to get up, but since she was so tired she decide to rest her head for a moment before her stomach growled.

She tried to remove her shirt because the heat is too much for her to handle. However as she was about to remove her shirt halfway around her body, She noticed Yarrow at the balcony, smoking. She quickly wore back her shirt, blushed whilst Yarrow laughed silently before looking back at the morning scenery.

"Nero, I heard your stomach growling" Yarrow teased her, while he's viewing the urban view from the balcony, the reason why sunlight entered the room is because of him opening the curtain.

"Oh god Signore… why did you open that damn curtain…" She then standing on her feet; still sleepy, but full awake now "And why on earth you enter this room!? It's our room goddamit"

"Hah, sorry for that, didn't even watch you sleep, I just want to enjoy this scenery. The scenery in my room suck like hell" said Yarrow, puffing out smoke from his mouth. "Grab that pizza on the table if you want it" he adds.

"Smells like Italian, where did you get this?" Gattonero asked, opening the pizza box, letting out the Savory, delicious smell of the pizza right into the air; filling the room.

"Tortucci's pizza, New York's finest" He replied before inhaling his cigarette.

"And there's nothing more great than a morning breakfast like a pizza on the plate" said Petrushka, waking up because of the great smell she sensed.

"Oh god… why wouldn't you just stay asleep there for a while…"

"Save me some slice guys, I'm resting my head first" said Reo, pulling the blanket after Petrushka woke up.

Meanwhile in the next room, Priscilla finished taking her bath she needs since yesterday and sat on the char, with towel still on her head despite that she already wear her usual attire.

"So this is the day?" Priscilla asked, noticed that the final day Is coming.

"Yep" Olga replied.

* * *

**-Somewhere inside room of a hotel, 2.3km away from the stage-**

After 4 day passed since he accepted a seemingly hard assassination mission, the anonymous assassin now setting his sniper rifle facing the stage where Both US President and Italian Prime Minister will give their speeches.

He, along with his friend, decide to let their sniping location in a room approximately 2.3km away; a rented a room in a hotel just so he could take the shot. Arriving at the room, he quickly deploys his Barrett M82A1 fitted with Sound suppressor and high powered telescopic sight. He flipped the bipod, uncapping the scope's lenses, before resting the rifle on top of the table facing the outside view with opened window.

"Where's the monopod?"

"Here" his friend tossed him the monopod as he set up his Barrett M82A1.

"Okay, my sight is lined to the target" He finished zeroing the crosshair, dialing the scope.

"Range"

"2,515 Yards"

"Okay, noted" he aimed the crosshair, adjusting for the bullet drop. "Did you read the weather reports this morning, mate?" he asked his friend.

"If I remember correctly, it'll be shining sunshine greeting us, although some cloud and light rain will soon follow this afternoon" his friend replied, reaching for the binocular and observing the stage.

"Perfect condition" he grinned, finished setting up the sniper rifle "Got my frangible round ready?"

"Yes" his friend handing the .50cal bullet to him." So what now, my friend?"

"We wait"

* * *

"Gear up girls, we're gonna escort some VVIP" Alessandro ordered all of the cyborgs.

"VVIP, the god-level of VIP" Priscilla joked while Olga laughed silently.

"Be sure to wear something that can bend into the crowd" Charles's ordered the girls to dress up as simple as possible while himself dressed up as casual as he would do every day.

"Where's Signore Jean and Marco?" Petrushka asked, holstering her Taurus PT92 to a hidden location inside her shirt.

"They already went ahead, accompanying both leaders" said Alessandro.

"Sorry to ask, but isn't the secret service enough to handle the escort?" asked Sherry, checking her Kimber 1911 for the last time before holstering it.

"of course those secret service are enough, but since their hands are busy guarding both leaders, it's up to us to actually locate the hitman before this whole assassination plot could happen" said Fernandez while Charles nodded his head.

"Why bother wearing that bulletproof vest, Nero?" Yarrow asked.

"You might never know if bad luck would came rolling to your ass" She replied before covering her bulletproof vest by wearing her usual greyish sweater.

"Remember guys, act normal, the secret service must not know we're actually involved in this"

* * *

**-Bronx, 2 hours later-**

"Target in sight, mate" His friend informs him, looking at the binocular.

"I see it" he replied "starts the clock" he pulled the charging handle to ready his sniper rifle.

"Target, Italian president" his friend spots the target for him.

"You mean the bald guy with suit standing next to the president?"

"Yes" his friend replied "Bald guy, red necktie, black suit"

"Okay, I got him on my scope"

"Wind is calm, enough for you to execute the shot"

"I know, I can see it on the flag waving at the stage"

"Okay then, if you know it already, fire when ready"

* * *

**-Bronx Zoo-**

After both leaders finished their tours across New York, the final event for them is the public speeches. Italian and United states flag waved by the wind, banners and colorful flower and ribbons decorated the entire stage in such beauty. Crowds cheering, waving Flag and banners, screaming with joy as both leaders takes the stage. As the stage is set in Bronx zoo, it was a grand day for everyone at that moment.

As both leaders address their speech, Jean and Marco keep their distance with the prime minister, guarding him just several meters away. Crowd gathering in cheering Presidetn Henry McNamara and Prime Minister Lucio Baldassario.

"Hey guys, is there any clues on the whereabouts of that hitman? Time is ticking here" said Marco, trying to contact the rest of the team, wandering around the block.

"Negative, we're searching for a needle in a bunch of haystack here" Charles replied.

"Have to agree with his word guys, it's tad hard" Fernandez alo agreed with Charles's word.

"Well guys, it's a hunch for myself, but I kinda knew where the hitman will shoot his target from" said Yarrow, despite feeling unsure what he said.

"Mind sharing it to us?" asked Alessandro.

"Nah, it' just a hunch, I'll check for it and confirm whether it's true or not" he replied.

"Do anything you can, we better stop this before it get much worse" said Jean.

Jean noticed that the wind stopped moving and felt something is off. As soon as Prime Minister Lucio stepped into the stage to give her speech, a hissing sound passed Lucio's ear before a hole is punctured at the wall.

"Shot fired! Shot fired!"

Shortly afterward, the crowd began to panic as US secret service forced both leader to the ground while Jean and Marco looking towards the skyscrapers facing them, but they can't hear any sound of the shooter.

"Shit mate, you missed" his friend said to him.

"I know I know!" he replied, pissed "Let's get outta here"

"What about the rifle?"

"Leave it! Our client will handle it for us"

After the shot missed both leaders, the anonymous assassin soon bugged out from the room with is friend. They soon able to blend in with the crowd; unknown by them, crossing path with Yarrow and Gattonero.

Gattonero, feeling something awkward, turned her head towards the men she saw earlier.

"What's wrong Nero?" Yarrow asked her, stopping her pace after noticing Gattonero froze for a second.

"I smell a gunpowder from that guy earlier" she said to him.

"Probably your imagination or something"

"I bet on that…"

"Where in hell does that shot come from?" Jean exclaimed amidst the chaos while escorting Prime Minster Lucio to safety in his car.

"Has anyone got a fix on the shooter's location?" Marco asked the rest if any of them noticed anything.

"Negative here!" Fernandez replied, unable to get a fix on the sniper's location, after joining with Charles.

"We get a fix on their location!" said Yarrow, "we're going in"

Yarrow and Gattonero managed to pinpoint the exact location of where the shot came from. However as they arrive to their location, all they find was an empty hotel room with the sniper rifle still smoking.

"Jean, this Is Yarrow, we found the sniper's location, but the shooter already fled the room…" Yarrow tried to contact Jean using his earphone radio. However, the only thing he heard is a static sound. "Nero, your radio worked?"

"No signore, mines dead, just static sound here…" Gattonero replied, also trying to contact Jean.

"Damn, what's with this jamming signal, I can't even get a phone signal here" Yarrow tried to contact Jean again, this time using Cellphone but failed; he can't get any signal using his phone.

As soon they tried to leave the room, a hard blunt hit to Yarrow's head soon knocked him unconscious to the floor. Shocked by what happened, Gattonero responded by trying to attack the assailant that attacking them. However one of the assailant attacked Gattonero by blasting her chest using Shotgun.

Even though the shotgun used bean bag round, the blow hitting her chest was strong enough to put her down onto the floor. Even the bulletproof vest wasn't enough to stop the inertia generated by that non-fatal bean-bag 12 gauge round. Her vision blurred out, as the final view she see is a tactical boot from an unknown soldier before her face was hit by a stock from their assault rifle.

* * *

"Merda...my chest..." Gattonero finally awake, 15 minutes after passing out. Finally regaining full consciousness, she checked if her sidearm is still holstered; her SIG P229 is still there, holstered tight, and untouched. She then tried to wake Yarrow up, checking his pulse if he still even alive, since he didn't even wake up.

She then opened her jacket, removing the bulletproof vest out and hiding her gun tucked behind. She shook her head for a while because the dizzy feeling still bothering her.

To her dismay, lying on the ground next to her are both bodies of FBI agent that was murdered in the room, making Gattonero surprised and quickly tried to wake Yarrow up again, this time with anxiety and fear.

"Freeze!" a hard tone is heard charging from the door. Gattonero turned her head towards the door and find two figures standing while aiming their guns towards her; who she identified as the police.

"Guys, plea—"

"Raise your hand to the air, NOW!" the police yelled to her.

Reluctantly complying with the order, she slowly stands up, raising her hand. Later, both police shoved her to the wall, trying to restrain her wrist.

"She's armed" the police trussed her body and find her P229.

However, as soon as she was handcuffed, she resist for the last time, kicking one of the officer before pushing her entire body against the police into the floor. She then picked the keys, uncuffing her wrist before taking her sidearm back.

She then get up and trying to make a dash towards the door. However the police that she kicked earlier managed to shot several rounds, one hitting her torso. The adrenaline rush kept her running forward; stairs by stairs she went down, she even leap the entire staircase before reaching the ground floor.

"Suspect on the run!"

"We have code 10-32 and 10-35, shots fired somewhere near Bronx river house"

"The suspect is Female, Early 20, black hair, injured and last seen near Rosedale Ave"

FBI helicopter hovering on the sky spots Gattonero running away. After the assassination attempt failed, Gattonero now faced the fact that she is now the hunted cat in concrete jungle that she is not familiar with, to add that the injury makes her vision blurred.

* * *

"Hey Orianna, watch the news earlier?" Kai asked.

"Yep, looks like the assassin failed to nail it" Orianna replied "It's either that hitman's bad luck, or just pure luck for Prime Minister Lucio".

"And I forgot to tell you that they apprehend one upect on that assassination attempt" Ferro Interrupted.

"Does that suspect has a name?" Vittoria interfered, feeling curious.

"Yes, Yarrow" Ferro immediately answered, shocking everyone "His cyborg are now on the run"

"Well bugger" Vittoria sighed.

_**-Chapter 3 finished, to be continued-**_

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Chapter 4-**_

**Day-4**

Blinking her eyes, now Gattonero felt confused and puzzled after waking up, seeing the surrounding area; a seemingly-normal room filled with posters. She could even hear music playing outside the room. Second thing she noticed is that a familiar scent caught her attention.

"Where am i…" Gattonero questioned to herself, realizing that she's now lying on a bed somewhere in a room she doesn't even know. She completely forgot what happened after she passed out due to her injuries. She tried to get up from the bed, but due to the pain in her stomach, she twitched for abit; clenching her teeth of feeling the pain.

"You're awake, babe" a male voice greeting her. Gattonero turned her head and saw a man; 20-ish looking man wearing Beatles labeled t-shirt doing something on the table "Loos like you took care of your gun very perfectly" said the man while her sidearm being tested over and over.

"Who are you? And what n hell are you doing with my gun!" She tried to stand up, but the immense pain stopping her from doing so. She holds her wound at her stomach, now wrapped by bandages, covered by her shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to your piece of beauty here…I'm pretty impressed that you can keep this baby clean" he said to her "And if you ask further, I treat your wound without looking at your body, so don't get angry with me…it's lucky that the bullet exit your bodies, that ease me treating you"

"Oh fuck you" Gattonero sighed before remembering the question she want to ask the man "One more question…."

"Okay, shoot"

"Are you the assassin?"

"Assassin?"

"yeah, the one that failed their job today"

"Are you talking bullshit? You mean I'm the one who shot—"

"That scent, i still remember that specific gunpowder you use since I first smells it at the hotel today… and that scent still sticks on your shirt"

"So you know…I must say... no wonder those bastard nearly killed me" After finishing his word, He was pushed to the wall by Gattonero.

"I don't care your fucking story, I just want to ask you a simple question before I finish you" Gattonero taunts him, shoving the man and holding him on the collar; whom she identified as the anonymous assassin responsible for today's assassination attempt.

"I already know what kind of question you're asking… it's about why…right?"

"Damn yeah"

"You should ask the person that was trying to kill you and me at the same time"

"What do you mea-"Before she could further ask the man, a cold hard barrel of a gun pressed on her back. She was about to turn her bead but then the gun is aimed directly to her cheek.

"Raise your hand, slowly…" a voice from behind stopped Gattonero's track.

"Jeez man, at least let her know what happened earlier on how I saved her."

"At least I saved your ass…. Again"

* * *

"Look at this… a mere one centimeter away from where he should stand…" said Alessandro, looking at the hole caused by the shot yesterday.

"If a slight breeze didn't interrupt the bullet's pathway, we would be seeing Homicide case…" Fernandez said to him, also examining the bullet hole "By the way, is there any ballistic evidence recovered at the scene?"

"No, the bullet shattered into pieces, no metallurgical match was found in it" Alessandro answered his question.

"Damn this shooter s good, he used frangible round for his shot…"

"Look it at the bright side, at least he missed that shot" Alessandro interrupted "I bet he's pissed now"

"I know…" Fernandez's mind the crossed another question "Wait…. If Yarrow and his cyborg executed the shot, why do the police recovered 2 sets of unknown footprints? Neither match the dead FBI agent, nor Yarrow and his cyborg's footprints"

"You got me questioned too…"

* * *

**-Ferro's office-**

"So this is the shooting spot?" asked Vittoria, looking at the photo that was sent by Jean using his e-mail address.

"Yes, the gun that was recovered was already tampered" said Ferro, leaning against her chair "Serial number of that rifle was scratched and can't be identified"

"Say, this was the exact picture when they recovered the rifle, right?"

"Yes, Jean told me that it was untouched by the time Yarrow was arrested"

"Something's bit off here" Vittoria noticed something in the photo.

"What do you mean?" Ferro puzzled by her statement.

"I Know Yarrow being a right-handed… but the rifle here shows otherwise…" she point at the photo "If the shooter was sitting on top of the bed while elevating his sniper rifle when the shot was taken, then we can know his position in precise"

"And you're saying…"

"The shooter's left-handed" Vittoria deduced "look at how the rifle is positioned against the tampered bed sheet"

"I see your point, but that's not enough to rule out Yarrow and his cyborg from this… Remember that Gattonero's fingerprint were the only fingerprint sets found at the rifle"

"Okay, let's try this again, if I can deduce this correctly…" Vittoria trying her luck again in figuring out the case based on a single photo sent to them.

* * *

"And would just tell me the fucking story already? And are this restraint even necessary for me!?" Gattonero exclaimed whilst her arm being restrained to her back using zipties.

"It's necessary, you're even wilder than a stray cat" He teased "By the way, you didn't ask my name, would you want to know it?"

"I'd rather die"

"Well bad luck for you, I'm telling you anyway" he insists "Name's Raphael Guillermo"

"Ugly name, it fit's you"

"Funny that those are the words I usually heard when I was a kid" he said to her "By the way, yesterday, I found you passed out in an alley. My first decision was to abandon you, but it seems that one Private military contractor that was hired by my client that was assigned to track you down decide to clean the loose end and tried to kill us both" he explains. "Luckily, my friend saved our ass by tossing a smoke grenade into the alley. And boy it was chaotic"

"So, should I thank you for this?" Gattonero sighed, resting her head against the wall.

"You can thank me… if you want to" he replied "By the way, your partner was arrested by the police yesterday, and he's now accused for being the hitman"

"And it's all thanks to you, you pezzo di merda… that guy is my Fratello"

"Hey, don't blame me, it's my entire Client's fault, they ordered me to abandon that rifle and they'll finish the rest, I never thought they will involve you in the first place"

"Well lucky for you, your shot missed, BIG TIME" She exclaimed, teasing him.

"Like I said, don't blame me" he replied, feeling amused.

Shortly afterward, Raphael's friend entered the room.

"Hey mate, some Italian private investigator wants to meet you" his friend said to him.

"Italian investigator?" He asked which caught Gattonero's attention.

"Yeah, there are 4 of them" his friend said to Raphael "2 guys with with one of them wearing his shade alongside some redhead girl. The other guy seems like a former military guy, also with a short-haired girl accompanying him" his friend said to him, which makes Gattonero felt uneasy sitting on the floor.

"Okay tell them to-hey!" She noticed Gattonero trying to dash her way out from the room, but being stopped by both guys.

"Let me go you bastards!" she exclaimed, struggling her way out despite her wrist still being restrained by the zipties as she is being pinned to the floor by both guys.

"Could you please try keeping her quiet for a sec?" Raphael said to his friend while he pressed Gattonero's head to the floor.

"I could handle that" His friend replied, sitting on top of her.

He then leaves his room situated on the 3rd floor towards his shop. Taking 40 seconds to descend to his shop, he checked his I-pod, streaming the list to search his favorite Beatles song before listening to it using his headphone. He arrived at the counter, greeting the Italian private investigator.

"What can I help you—Fernandez?" Raphael shocked to See Fernandez's face. Next to him was Reo, Alessandro and Petrushka. Starting his discussion, he dropped one of the earbud to start the conversation while he still listens to his favorite song.

"Ralfie?" Fernandez also surprised to see a familiar face he knew "so you're in charge of this gunsmith shop?"

"Yes, my uncle passed it down to me" Raphael said to Fernandez "By the way, so you're now working as some hotshot private investigator?"

"Seems that way" Fernandez replied, scratching his head.

"Okay, it's a touching reunion, but i want to ask you some question, Ralfie" Alessandro interrupted.

"I'm always already to answer"

"Is there anyone that you might know buy this kind ammunition?" Alessandro handed to him the evidence; a .50caliber casing to him.

"Hmm, familiar casing thou…" Raphael looked the evidence bag containing the bullet casing, he even tried to smell the scent of the bullet casing to identify it. "Sorry guys, I don't know who own this one… but I do have a record of it"

"Can you show me then?" Fernandez asked him if he can show them the record he was talking about.

"Sure can do" he reached for the dossier placed inside the rack opposite from the counter "Here you go, Salvio" he handed the document to Fernandez.

Fernandez checked the document thoroughly before being distracted by something. He noticed sound coming from upstair. Alessandro also noticed it.

"What's that sound?" Petrushka also noticed the sound from upstairs.

"Oh, my friend is doing his best I bathing my pet cat" said Raphael, trying his best to cover it up.

"Oh.. it must be a very moody and rebellious cat…" said Reo, silently laughing.

"Believe me… it is" he replied, laughing too.

"Alright… we got what we need here" Fernandez replied, handing the document back to Raphael "thanks for your help, Ralfie… and you still listen to that Beatle song I gave you" he thanked him, hearing the faint sound of the Beatles song in one of the headphone hanging on his neck.

"Don't mention it "Raphael winked his eyes.

Waiting Fernandez, Alessandro and the rest outside inside the car is Olga and Priscilla.

"You know that kid?" Alessandro curiously asked Fernandez after they entered their SUV.

"Yes, his dad and I were a sniper scout team for the USMC back in first Iraq gulf war and Second Gulf war" said Fernandez "His dad was killed when we were under recon mission of locating Saddam Hussein's hideout when some Hajji zeroed us using mortars, my partner was killed after trying to save me…"

"I see…" Alessandro replied, understanding what happened "So I guess the big blow was hard for that kid right?"

"Yeah… but luckily His uncle adopts him; and his uncle actually the former owner of that gunsmith shop we visited earlier"

"Such young age…" Alessandro sighed, rolling out the windows and lighting his cigarette.

"Aw come one Sandro, I've just cleaned this car and you make it smelly again with your cigar shit!" Priscilla yelled to him.

"You could just say "Don't Smoke" you know, jezz…"Alessandro tossing out his cigarette out from the window.

"Signore, what a waste…you could just kept that one… now you just waste your final cigarette" Petrushka reminds him.

"What!? Ah shit…" a faceplant moment for Alessandro makes the other laugh inside the car.

Meanwhile back at the shop, Raphael decide to close his shop early, considering that it's already5 o'clock in the evening, exactly 30 minutes after Fernandez and he rest left his shop.

"What happened here!?" he entered his room with his face look surprised by the damage; ransacked room with everything in a mess. What's caught his attention is his friend, still sitting on top of Gattonero, now being tape-gagged and her feet are now restrained. as for his friend, he suffered light injuries from the struggles, some bruises and bleeding nose as a price to keep her quiet.

"You don't wanna ask…" "A full thirty minutes… and you finally arrive…I have to subdue her like this… she messed up the room, including ripping some of your prized poster there" his friend pointed his finger towards the ripped Beatles poster lying on the floor.

"A simple task and it's all messed up…" Pulling his hair, Raphael then stared Gattonero's face closely.

"What? You wanna talk?" watching Gattonero nodding her head, he then clamped her nose shut temporarily "well fuck you, you just ruin my day… so you'll stay like that for this night" he said to her directly to her face, releasing the grip on her nose and kicking her face.

"So what do you want to do about her right now, mate?"

"Let her be like that, he messed up my room, so be it; so she must pay the price for a while"

"O-okay then…" his friend reluctantly leave Gattonero maximally restrained "I'll be doing my usual stuff then" he heads back to his table where his PC are located before continues to play PC games.

He could hear Gattonero cursing him despite the gag muffled her sound and blood dripping from her nose. Despite her futile struggle, Raphael didn't notice her mumbling since he was listening to Beatles song using his I-pod.

* * *

Tense atmosphere can be felt inside the interrogation room as Yarrow; handcuffed to the chair, being interrogated by NYPD's finest detective.

"I told you a million times already, i'm not the hitman!" Yarrow continuing his denial against the detective.

"As hard you want to deny that, we got tons of evidence saying that you killed both FBI officer in that room, and also your fingerprint was recovered on the Barrett rifle found at the scene"

"Like I said few hours earlier Stronzo, It's not mine!"

"I know you're pro with this, scratching the gun's serial number, killing eyewitness…." The Detective continues to taunt him "If you confess right now, you'll be imprisoned with minimal charge"

"I know your gameplay, whether it's a lifetime imprisonment or death by injection…" Yarrow quickly raises his middle finger towards the detective.

"Well, fuck you too, that ton of evidence suffice enough to convict you" sad the detective, however before he could leave the room, his phone ring. The detective talked for some time before handing his own cellphone to Yarrow.

"Who is it?" Yarrow asked.

"Your lawyer"

He picked up the phone from the detective's hand.

"Who's this?"

"Yarrow, don't say another words until we prove your innocence" a familiar voice caught his attention, correcting his seating.

"Ferro!?"

"I'll be in touch with you tomorrow, Director Lorenzo approved my request to investigate this case further, and i'll be there by tomorrow"

"I thought Jean already start their own investigation right now"

"Well, they end up in a dead end, and Vittoria will be joining me in investigating your case"

"Ah…Vittoria, my only hope lies to and only to her right now" Yarrow sighed from his relief "Italian's best detective… her decision of joining SWA will not be wasted" he grinned before laughing, making the detective felt something's weird about the discussion that Yarrow having right now.

_**-Chapter 4 finished -**_

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Chapter 5-**_

**Day-5**

"You're saying that…."

"Yes, I'm an assassin too…" said Gattonero "I work with the government to handle their dirty business" She said to him before taking a bite of her toast next to a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Assassin eh? Are you working in some agency or something?" Raphael said to her before taking a sip of his coffee, whilst the PB&J sandwich lies on his plate warmly.

"Yep" she replied, finished munching down one sandwich before taking another one "It's an agency that is not worth mentioning it to you"

"No need… I'll figure it myself later on" he replied, slightly offended "By the way, sorry for tying you up yesterday"

"Make sure you don't do that again…if so… I'll tear your ass like the padanian I used to kill" Gattonero taunts him.

"So, what's your plan now then?" Raphael asked her.

"I want to hunt down those bastards and prove once and for all that my Fratello is innocent" a simple answer from her mouth suffice enough for Raphael to hear before nodding his head.

"Oookay…straightforward plan… you might need some help with that plan"

"IF ou can help me, fine by me…but remember this; I'll try to turn you in one way or another after all of this are done" Gattonero gives him a sharp stabbing stare with her crooked eyebrows "By the way, this client you're talking about… where did you meet that shit anyway?" she's curious on how did Raphael meet his client.

"Oh, he contacted me on the line"

"You mean ONLINE" His friend interrupted.

"Whatever language you say; my former-client contacted me by E-mail" Raphael ignore his words.

"So, you don't know who that guy is?" Gattonero asked her, losing hope in finding the mastermind behind the whole plot.

"Actually, I know…despite their effort to conceal themselves with their boastful firewall protection… they can't hide from me" his friend relay to him some valuable information.

"Oh, you know it? Why didn't you tell me?" Raphael surprised by his friend's words.

"Because you would always say that you don't care who's hiring you or the reason"

"Well, considering that the bastard is trying to kill us all, it must be bloody important right now" said Gattonero.

"Anyway, that bastard you're saying is actually someone that is very well respected…"

"Come on, spit it out already"

"Don't remind me again next time, I already warn you about this" his friend replied "that guy is General Marcus Dechaplin"

"oh shit" Raphael exclaimed.

"USASOC general? Well this is going pretty hard right now" Gattonero realized that her enemy is actually the General of United states army Special operation command.

"Do you know him?" Raphael was surprised that Gattonero actually knew the general.

"My agency tracked that bastard down few month ago, after some relation of himself with the terrorist that attacked New Trino powerplant 2 years ago" Gattonero explains to him "It was Signorina Vittoria that figured his name behind the connection… sadly we have no proof whatsoever of linking him with the Padanian movement"

"Vittoria? You mean Vittoria Veneto?" Raphael's friend noticed a name familiar to his ears.

"Yeah, how did you know her name?" Gattonero wondered.

"Damn…" he sighed "She's my sister…" he confessed that Vittoria is actually his older sister.

After arriving in New York 3 hours ago, Ferro and Vittoria rushed to meet Jean and the rest. While Ferro linked up with Jean, Vittoria on the other hand requested to see the crime scene to start her investigation. Alessandro and Petrushka then accompanied her towards the crime scene for further analysis.

"We already processed the scene and we find nothing on anything to prove Yarrow's innocence… I don't know what to say man… it's like he's the one that executed the shot" Alessandro lamented to Vittoria, opening the room and crossing the police tape. "{etra, you guard the door for me"

"Okay signore" She simply replied before leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What you see is not the same to what I see right now" said Vittoria "Although this room may look normal to most… to my eyes…this place was tampered heavily by someone"

"Oh yeah? Tell us what you know that we didn't know" Alessandro challenges her to reveal what he's actually missing at.

"First, do you notice the tampered side of that part there at the wall?" Vittoria pointed her finger towards the wall just close by the door.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Yarrow did mention when he arrived in this room, he can't contact any of you guys and said that something is blocking their radio and phone signal" she said to him "And Judging by the hole bored on the wall, safe to say that those hole once hold a signal jammer or something"

"You noticed this by just looking?" Alessandro amazed by her deduction skill. "Maybe Yarrow set that up to create his alibi"

"Then…" Vittoria then dusted the wall "I can't find any fingerprint here…" she showed it to Alessandro after finished dusting the wall for fingerprint.

"Okay…point noted then" Alessandro giving up in testing her.

* * *

While Raphael was out of the town to meet his close relative, Gattonero stayed in his apartment while Raphael's friend accompanied him, while keeping the shop open.

The table that once filled with food leftover now are filled with photo and document that connected to General Marcus and his PMC Company.

"The man that you're hunting right now is highly influential. He participated some sorties during the Panama crisis and Operation 'Gothic Serpent' with the SFOD-1 Delta force back in the 90's before being promoted as Colonel, and later General in such short notice."

"I know the spec, I just want to know how I will try find this dickface so I can beat him" Gattonero sighed, feeling amused by the briefing told by Raphael's friend.

"I forgot to add that he has his own Private Military Company" He further explains to her "His company performed outstanding escort duty in the middle east… but there's some dark secret of this company involving cases like genocide in Africa, Organized crime in Japan, South Korea and China, as well as gun smuggling in Southeast Asia and Italy."

"Here's an interesting list; 50 crates of AT-4 rocket launcher and 30 crates of Barrett M107 sniper rifle shipped to the Italian, probably the Padanian…" Gattonero read the arms shipment list she just took from the printer.

"Yes, the Padanians… Marcus's company supplied some serious firepower to the Padanian… and I guess you already saw the carnage by the Padanians with that firepower, right?"

"Yes" She replied before noticing something weird. "Wait, how you knew I—"

"I know, because it's all shown in your dossier, you participated the battle" said Raphael's friend to her. "And I know what kind of agency you're talking about, The Social welfare agency…right?"

"No wonder you're not surprised when I say that I'm also an assassin…wait…" Gattonero realizing inside her mind again "You've been stalking on us?" she said to him.

"Our former client gave your profile alongside the rest when we first accept the job, so yeah; we've been staking you guys since the day you arrived in New York"

"Damn…if they already figure the whole setup from the beginning, I'll hunt this bastard even it takes my own life"

"Try not to, mate" he said to her in Australian accent "By the way, I've created you a new identity"

"Oh really? What's my name then?"

"Ilaria Sandrelli, Raphael's cousin from Milan"

"Ilaria… why's that name seems familiar…"

"Anything more to suggest or add into the list?"

"Actually, I do… can you help me with it?"

"Sure, as long as you don't beat me again like yesterday" He joked, remembering his experience yesterday "Say, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"It's about my sister…Vittoria"

"Ah…. Signora Vittoria is one of the agents in the agency, like my fratello… If my memory serves me correctly, she's once a detective working with the Italian police… She forced to resign after investigating a case related to political bribery…. And after the agency recruited her, she kicked those politicians' ass in tracking the Mafia and Padanian movement"

"That's my sister alright" He smiled before continuing his job of digging any information he could find "By the way, you might need this more than I do right now" he tossed his cap to Gattonero.

"What for?"

"Assume your identity, we'll be hunting; phase one"

* * *

As soon the other girls left the hotel with their fratello for dinner, Petrushka; who declined the offer to join the dinner, then rest herself on top of her bed while the bed sheet is lying on the floor, she lied on the bed and staring right into the ceiling; a white-panted ceiling decorated with flower decal at the edge, added with a detail of Greco-Roman style wall. She looked sideway, seeing the television's remote control. Hesitating for a while, she picked up the remote, shortly after boredom kicking in earlier than she expected.

"Let see what kind of drama are on TV right now" She switched the Television on before changing the channels; her boredom intensified after seeing much of the channels are still dominated by the news about the failed assassination attempt few days ago.

"Merda… now I realized that I'm pretty stupid right now…" Petra regrets her decision of declining the dinner trip; it's already 10 minute, and she's already bored. She picked her Taurus PT92 pistol on the table and stare at it for a long time; noticing the word 'TAURUS .INC" and below it "MIAMI, FL" engraved in silvery white color on the slide of the gun.

She begins to disassemble her gun piece by piece, starting by removing the tactical flashlight attachment before dropping the pistol's magazine on to the bed and clearing the gun's firing chamber; a simple procedure of pulling the pistol's slide, ejecting the single 9mm parabellum round in the firing chamber.

She then continues disassembling the pistol's slide manually and sorting out the gun's spring mechanism, the slide, and the main frame apart. A quick eye inspection on the pistol's barrel before checking the hammer and spring and putting it back next to the slider.

Satisfied by the quick inspection of her own sidearm she began to assemble back the gun to its original states. But before she could begin her process, a voice from outside of the room distracted her

"Room service" a voice from outside startled her. It was the room service that startled her "I came to deliver your dinner"

"Uno Momento!" Petra yelled, quickly pulling the bed sheet from the floor and covering the bed with it, hiding her disassembled gun away from view. She then raced towards the door and looked outside through the view hole of the door.

"Come on, don't make me wait here, I got other service to attend to…" the hotel worker lamented.

"I didn't order any dinner…" She checked the guy that is dressed in the hotel's worker attire.

"It was mister Alessandro's request, he told me that you would get bored somehow" the waiter outside explains to her.

"Hmm…" she hummed, thinking whether she decline the room service or not. Her stomach then growled, a sign that she is now very famished "Alright, I'm opening the door right now"

She opened the door get her dinner. However as soon as she opened the door wide, the trolley was pushed to her body; dragging her back into the room. Before she was pushed further right to the wall, she evades before reaching for her gun, despite not assembled. She quickly picked the main frame of the gun and start using it as melee weapon.

The unknown assailant the reached for his gun, but being stopped by Petrushka the moment he aimed his gun.

"You came into the wrong room, dickhead" Petra taunts the assailant, grabbing him by the collar. Petra noticed a couple of red dot laser aimed to her chest and head.

"On the contrary… I think we got you" a familiar voice heard by Petrushka. She turned her head and sees Gattonero stood at the door, aiming her P229 point blank to her face.

"Nero? Would be it better that you could just knock the door and tell me it was you, right?" Petra shocked to see her, dropping the man onto the floor "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you"

"Doing Vigilante mission, Petra..."She sighed to Petrushka "you know that I didn't do it, right?"

"We have our doubt, but yes…we believe you…so does Signora Vittoria" Petra said to her.

"Vittoria? She's here?" the man was surprised to hear Vittoria's name.

"Who is this guy, Nero?" she looked to his face "And aren't you the one that work in that gunsmith shop?"

"He claims himself as Signora Vittoria's younger brother" she replied "And yes, he does"

"Really? He's not even similar to Signora Vittoria, his accent sounds like Australian wank"

"Excuse you, my adopted family were 'straya, you redhead cunt"

Tension between both of them rise before Gattonero intervene into the stalemate conversation.

"Listen, I'll give you this; you're the only one I believe right now, next to Signora Vittoria" she then handed to Petra the document.

"And what do you want me to do with this?"

"Give this to Signora Vittoria, she'll make use of this info, I know she will" said Gattonero "Make sure everyone doesn't know this"

"Why?"

"Trust me… the little people knows about it right now, the better" Gattonero assure to her before whispering to the man that attacked Petrushka earlier "Are you sure this would work?"

"100% sure" he whispered back.

"what's about this 100% thingie? Care to share it?"

"It's better if you experience it later" Gattonero said to her before leaving the room with the man.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I have to keep myself low for a moment until I've proven Signore Yarrows innocence"

_**-Chapter 5 finished –**_

* * *

This Gunslinger girl story is a manga adaption from Aida Yuu's original work "Gunslinger girl"


End file.
